Crystal Memories
by Drownedinlight
Summary: Also done a really long time ago! This is about a little SMobbsessed girl who turns out to be a senshi! Omigosh!


Crystal Memories By invader pixie 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I own everything else.

AN: Lynn Anderson was about five when she fell in love with the hit anime Sailor Moon. She did everything she could to show she loved it—she even had the odango hairstyle. Lynn grew more and more fascinated with Sailor Moon as the world slowly abandoned it. One day as Lynn was coming to school early (six years later) she got hit with a bolt of lightening and was teleported to the moon. There she met four other girls who had been teleported as well—but they were all in their late teens. The five were told of their destiny and sent back to earth just finding that Sailor Moon is _not_ fiction. Lynn also learns that she is the heir to the Moon Kingdom. They become the Sailor Crystals and fight evil on earth while attempting to live their normal lives.

Chapter Uno: Bolt of Thunder 

"Did you get number sixteen?" Lynn Anderson asked Nicole, one of her best friends. They were going over one of their math worksheets during seventh period (AN: last period of the day). (AN: Both Lynn and Nicole are in sixth grade.)

"Um… sixteen?" Nicole questioned back. Lynn nodded. Nicole read the question aloud, "We are two whole numbers. When multiplied together we equal sixteen, when added ten. What numbers are we?" Nicole studied it for a minute and then snapped her fingers. "Well, eight times two is sixteen and eight plus two is ten! The answer is eight and two!"

The two girls high-fived and the teacher looked at them sharply. "Ladies? Would you like to share something with us?"

"Well…" sassed Lynn. She loved to do that. "Only if we can share that number sixteen on the homework is eight and two." The entire classed laughed and quickly wrote it down on their papers.

"Lynn! That is the fourth time this week!" The teacher shouted. "That is it! You are to come in early tomorrow morning for detention! I hope you're proud!"

"Maybe I'm not but the rest of the class sure is!" Lynn sassed again, the class laughing again. The bell rang and Lynn sighed as the teacher gave her a pass to come in.

"And if you're not here, Lynn, I will make sure that your parents are phoned and that you have after school detention for a week!" The teacher threatened and Lynn scurried off.

"Man, she's harsh!" Lynn stated, catching up to Nicole and Alex, another one of her friends. "She said I'd get detention for a week if I'm not there tomorrow!"

"Yikes…" Alex shook a little. "I _hate_ teachers like that, you know."

"Don't we all?" Nicole asked them as they chuckled a little. "Well, here's my mom's car… you guys wanna ride?" The other two shook their heads and Nicole left.

"Alex… why don't we ever ride home with Nikki?" Lynn asked her, using Nicole's pet name.

"Well… maybe we just enjoy walking as a better exercise so that we don't grow out of shape and stay healthy…?" Alex smiled at Lynn and they both wound up laughing. Alex frowned. "Oh yeah, Lynn… Nikki and I both wanted to tell you… get _over_ Sailor Moon. At least don't wear your hair like that!"

"WHAT?" Lynn shouted. "_Me_ give up _Sailor Moon_ for _you_?"

"Well, we just think it's lame and tacky! That's all!" Alex tried to tell her sweetly. "Just the hair, that's all!"

"NO!" Lynn yelled at the top of her lungs. "I WON'T!" She ran home and started crying in her room. "Oh, Neo-Queen Serenity… why don't you ever become real and help me?" Lynn felt a soft hand touch her shoulder and quickly turned around only to see her Sailor Moon-covered room. She immediately wiped her tears. "N-neo-Queen Serenity? Neo-Princess Serenity? King Edymion?"

"LYNN! I'M HOME!" Her mother shouted, walking in the door downstairs. A couple of years ago her parents had gotten a divorce, and she really had no choice of mother or father, so she lived with her mother.

Lynn rushed down the stairs and hugged her mother. "Hey, mom!" She looked behind her and everywhere. "Where's Ben?" She asked, knowing that usually her mother came home with her boyfriend.

"Oh, Ben has to work late but promised to come by for dinner tomorrow." Her mother told her, smiling and setting her purse down.

"Hey, mom? Do you think that I'm overly obsessed with SM?" Lynn asked.

"Honey, I've always thought that ever since you asked me to buy you the manga collection and the entire Japanese DVD collection with it." Her mother giggled a little and pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer.

"But you never questioned my liking it, right?" Lynn continued.

"Okay, what's wrong, Lynn? Did the boys tease you again about your Sailor Moon hoodie?" Her mother asked, knowing Lynn was sad inside somehow.

"No… it's Nikki and Alex." She muttered, a tear slipping down her face.

"What's wrong? Did you three get in a fight?"

"Um... yeah, we did." Lynn stuttered, choking out tears. Her mother tightly wrapped Lynn in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Lynn. Just tell them to ignore what they don't like. You guys are just at that age when you're really picky about friends, Lynn. You have to be careful because at this point you might loose one of your best friends." Her mother said calmly, giving Lynn a little nudge to go relax in her room until dinner.

She went up to her room and grabbed her life-size Chibi-Moon doll. "Sailor Chibi Moon, why don't my friends accept us the way we are?" Lynn felt that soft hand again. "Hello?" She said, turning swiftly again. "Who—who's there?"

"LYNN!" Her mother shouted, setting dinner on the table. "LYNN, DINNER IS READY! COME DOWN HERE!"

Lynn rushed down again and sat down. They talked about Lynn's math class and how she had detention during dinner and then Lynn went to bed.

"Lynn, I thought we were going to watch a movie tonight!" Lynn's mom complained and Lynn moped up the stairs.

"Not tonight mom, I'm really tired…" and she left at that and fell into a sweet dream.

The next morning her mom woke her up and six to get ready and she was gone at 6:30. Lynn was walking and it started to rain. "Oh, crap! Just what I need!" She put her hood on and it started to thunder and lightening. "This sucks! If I could just have one day… ONE DAY, SERENITY, to myself!"

Just then a bolt of lightening struck her. "AHHH!" She shouted, and passed out, yet the bolt still hitting her. It slowly took her up like a flying saucer, yet nobody saw it. She slowly opened her eyes. "Wha? Where am I?"

"Welcome to the moon, Lynn." A girl with red, heart-shaped odango in her hair said. "I'm Neo-Neo-Neo-Queen Serenity, but I'm just called 'Chibi'. You are the biggest Sailor Moon fan, and I'm here to tell you that everything you _think_ about Sailor Moon is not true."

"WHAT!" Lynn shouted. "You-you're CHIBI CHIBI FROM THE FIFTH JAPANESE SEASON!" Lynn slapped herself. "Man, the bolt must have knocked me into dream land majorly!"

"She's not fake, because if she was, we all wouldn't exist, either, Lynn—or should I say _Serenity_." A girl with dark-red shoulder-length hair said, stepping up behind Lynn.

"What… what's going on? Why are you four tall girls here and why are you calling me Serenity?" Lynn paused. "And… wait a second… WWWAAAHH! HOW CAN I BREATHE? I'M GONNA DDDIIIIEEE!"

"We are located on the parts of the moon where you _can_ breathe. And these four are going to help you, Lynn." Chibi said to her.

"WHAT!" The girl with dark-red hair shouted. "_She's_ gonna be _our_ leader!"

"Sachi! Calm down!" A girl with cocoa hair and blonde highlights that was about but-length ordered. "Hello, Lynn, I'm Sakura, but since you are American, call me Lily. To my right here, the one with dark-red hair is Emily. To my left…" Lily pointed to a girl with really short blonde hair. "… Is Amber, but she likes to be called by her Japanese name, Tsuki." Last, Lily pointed to a girl with short, silver hair that was in a half-ponytail. "This is Kaitlyn. She's the quiet one."

Chibi giggled and patted Lynn on the shoulder gently. "These are their American names, accept for Tsuki. You will learn their Japanese names in time, Lynn."

"So… why am I here?" Lynn asked everybody.

"Lynn, these four girls have been on the moon ever since you were born on Earth and they trained their powers so they could finally be of use to their leader. Unfortunately, we didn't realize that time is slower on Earth, so you did not mature enough to where you could come here on your own. The girls also expected you to be their own age, _not_ 11." Chibi informed her.

"So… once again… that tells me _nothing_… why am I here?" Lynn sassed.

"Lynn, you are the next heir to the moon kingdom…" Tsuki told her.

"_What_?" Lynn snapped.

"Lynn, what I just told you about Earth children aging slower ties in." Chibi told her. "Lynn, you are the only one fit for the kingdom, you are my niece. But, you see I didn't have a child, so you _have_ to take over. As I have said many times, on Earth you aged much slower than what we expected, so you are not old enough to become princess."

Lynn interrupted her. "I'M CHIBI-USA'S DAUGHTER!" She squealed in delight. "OHMIGOSH!"

"Err… no, you aren't…" Emily shot at her.

"Than how am I her _niece_?"

"Ladies, ladies!" Chibi barked. "No, you are not. I have a sister named 'Chibi-Ri'. She is your birth mother. The odds are she's your Earth mother, too. She just doesn't remember anything about life on the moon. Oh… how I wish I could see her again…" Chibi smiled sadly and continued on. "Anyway… there is one more way to become the princess, Lynn."

"And that is…?" Lynn asked her.

"Well, we five up here have noticed evil brewing down there. Chibi-Chibi-Serenity, we need you to go and stop that evil or the earth will be destroyed!" Chibi told her, using a lot of body language.

The five girls gasped. "Does this mean I'm a… a… SAILOR SENSHI!" Lynn squealed in excitement again. "EEEEEEE!"

"Err… um… yes, Lynn… it does." Chibi smiled at her in her adorable school uniform. "Put this on the center of your bow… it a brooch."

Lynn awed at the gorgeous blue crystal brooch and slid it over her bow center. "IT'S JUST LIKE USAGI'S IN THE FIRST SEASON! OHMIGOSH!"

"Uh huh…" All five other sighed. "Listen, Lynn, the other four already know that they are senshi. Hold your hand up and shout 'Crystal Blue Senshi Power, Makeup!'" Chibi ordered her.

"All—alright." Lynn held up her hand. "CRYSTAL BLUE SENSHI POWER, MAKE-UP!" She was transformed into Sailor Blue Crystal.

"Together, you five are the Sailor Crystals and are going to be sent to Earth to stop this new evil. Good luck, my friends… and you, Lynn." Chibi embraced Lynn as she was about to go through the portal with the others. "OH WAIT!" Chibi shouted. "REMEMBER TO KEEP THIS A SECRET!"

And at that… they were gone.

Lynn looked at her watch—she still had ten minutes before she had to be to her teacher—the exact time it was when she left.

AN: THEEND! Viola! You likey? Review and I'll post up chappie two!


End file.
